Not Even a Black Box Would Survive
by NessiexCullen
Summary: We all know Bella is accident prone and packaged with bad luck. But what if her bad luck actually caused the plane she was flying on to crash? Page 88-89 of Eclipse Edward mentions that her bad luck could cause the plane to crash, but what if it happened?
1. Prologue

Prolouge

This is from page 88 and 89 of Eclipse, when Bella and Edward are writing notes to each other during English class. Bella is asking Edward what happened when they were in Florida, and he happens to mention he wouldn't send Bella on a plane around because of her bad luck. This is the rest of their conversation. (Just to let you guys know I didn't write it.)

_"So let's say my bad luck did crash the plane. What exactly were you going to do about it?"_

_"Why is the plane crashing?"_

_"The pilots are passed out drunk."_

_"Easy. I'd fly the plane."_

_"Both engines have exploded and we're _falling_ in a death spiral toward the earth."_

_"I'd wait till we were close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, kick out the wall, and jump. Then I'd run you back to the scene of the accident, and we'd stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history."_

So what if Bella's bad luck did crash the plane when both she and Edward were headed to Florida? The next chapter is a oneshot I wrote if that did happen.


	2. Crashing a Plane

**Bella's POV**

"What time are we arriving there?" I asked Edward.

We were in the airplane going to Florida, after he insisted we go. Not that I was arguing. I got see my mom again, and more alone time with Edward. Of course, I was still thinking about Jacob. Edward was so stern on not letting me visit him, even after my attempts on convincing him it was safe.

"Two more hours, if everything goes smoothly, so around 4," Edward told me. He then threw me a look. "I'm no Alice you know."

I laughed and leaned on his chest. My laugh sounded weird, but just to me, because my ears had popped thanks to the height of the plane. "You're lucky you're not human," I said. I unwillingly pried myself off his chest and rubbed my ears. "My ears are killing me."

"Try holding your nose and closing your mouth and blowing," Edward suggested. I stared at him wordlessly in response. "What is it?" He asked me.

He held my waist and it distracted me from answering for a second.

"I'm going to look like a fool doing that," I said finally.

The corners of his lips twitched at that, but he shrugged. "I wouldn't mind."

I raised my eyebrows, "Sure." I started to get up, "Let me just go to the bathroom to do that."

I tried doing an unsuccessful grace hop over Edward and I ended up being clumsier by tripping over his shoe. The result was me nearly falling on my face, if he hadn't of caught me.

"Dear, are you alright?" The middle-aged lady across the aisle asked me.

I blushed and fixed my blue blouse, "I'm fine."

I thought I heard Edward give a soft sigh behind me, but I'm sure I was just imagining it. I quickly ran to the bathroom at the back end of the plane, squeezed in, and shut the door. Locking the door wasn't included in my fast motion, because I fumbled with it until I got the idea that you had to turn the dial to lock the restroom door instead of flipping it.

The bathroom was small, no doubt about that. Plus the noise the room provided was loud and airy, so that it made the pain in my ears worse. I turned; the sink stood and above was a mirror. I followed Edward's suggestion and my ears relaxed again. I breathed in relief.

Just then, the plane jolted, and I was thrown across the bathroom so I slammed into the other wall near the toilet. I groaned and checked my knees. My skin easily bruised, and I knew for sure my knees would become black and blue tomorrow. The plane violently swayed again, and I slammed against the door. I heard screams outside.

"We're experiencing some plane turbulence. Please return to your seats and buckle your seat belts." The intercom above me announced.

I gave a quick glance at where the voice came from. The voice seemed like it had triggered a physical response. Though the voice was calm, my heart started to race and my breathing became fast and heavy. My nerves frayed and I grabbed the sink for support. The plane jolted again, and I rocked back and forth, held back only by my hard grip on the sink. I reached for the lock and fumbled with it again, trying to open it.

"Damn it!" I cursed. "Open!"

The plane's lights flickered and it only made my heart race faster and my movements become more fumbling. I let go of the sink and I was forced against the opposite wall. I screamed as I fell. But no one would come and help me out. I knew it was because no one heard my scream; it was mixed in with the others outside the bathroom door.

"Jesus no!" I heard one lady cry.

"Mommy!" I heard another yell.

My head hurt, and I knew my time to open the door and find Edward was almost over. But I couldn't get up. Everything was dizzy and I was tossed around by the plane.

"Please grab the breathing masks," The intercom announced. The voice sounded a thousand times less calm, it sounded bossy and urgent. "We are currently trying to land."

I gasped in pain and I was tossed around in the tiny bathroom again. My forehead hit the lock, but I couldn't grasp it with my fingers. I smelled the rusty smell of blood, and felt it as it gushed down my face. The bathroom looked like a crime scene.

"Sir, please sit down," I heard someone say. "You need to buckle your seat beat and grab the breathing mask."

"No," I heard Edward say. "My girlfriend is in the bathroom."

"Sir, she can find her own way out," The flight attendant told him. "You need to take care of yourself. Sir, please sit down…"

I heard the groan of metal, and I looked up to see Edward and the flight attendant behind him with a look of astonishment on his face.

"Bella," Edward cried, reaching for me.

"Ahem," The attendant said. "You two need to sit down. I don't know how you did that, but –"

The plane jolted again, and I would've been thrown if not for Edward's grasp on me. The flight attendant however, was not so lucky. He was tossed out of our view and down the aisle.

"Please put on your breathing masks," The intercom repeated.

I looked at Edward and he shrugged; picking me up easily bridal style. He gave me a kiss on my bleeding forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't reply, but took one of his legs, and punched out the wall with it. The action pretty much gave the answer to my question. He then walked toward the edge of the big hole, and I closed my eyes because the whipping wind on my face was too much.

I didn't know what happened next, because I closed my eyes. All I knew was when Edward told me I could open my eyes, the whipping wind had stopped and we were on land, untouched, but right next to the scene of the crashed plane.

"Oh my god," I said.

Edward set me down and gave me a kiss, "The two luckiest survivors in history."


End file.
